


Don't Say Anything?

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, those damn nodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe is recovering from having her nodes operated on, and she's still forbidden from speaking. Beca is smart enough to take advantage of her forced silence to admit to her that she has a crush on Aubrey and plans on asking her out. Chloe promises not to say anything... but soon finds out she doesn't even need to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Anything?

Beca approached the nurse's station and waited until the two nurses looking over charts were available. "Excuse me, can you point me to room 32? Chloe Beale?"

"Sure," the older said. "I'm headed that way." Beca fell in line beside the nurse, switching the little gift she'd brought along to her other arm.

"Beale... Nodes?"

"That's her," Beca said. "I'm sure the not talking thing is killing her."

"One of your other friends brought her a little whiteboard," she said. "Just down here, third on the right."

"Thanks," Beca said. She headed to Chloe's room and knocked softly on the doorframe. Chloe looked up and excitedly beckoned her in. Beca left the door open, handed her the little teddy bear and book of crosswords - something she knew Chloe loved for whatever weird reason - and was hugged hard. When the redhead let her go, she settled into the visitors chair and waited as Chloe scrawled a message on the whiteboard.

 _Glad ur here! Thx for coming._  
  
"Gotta come keep you occupied," Beca said. "How are you feeling? When can you start talking again?"

 _I'm ok - feels like I gotta clear my throat. Doc said maybe tom? Killing me :(_  
  
Beca laughed.

"I can only imagine that it would be," she said. "But the board is a good idea."

 _Bree bought it earlier this morn._  
  
Beca shifted uncomfortably in her chair for a moment. She'd actually come to talk to Chloe about Aubrey and she'd given her the perfect entryway. She'd have preferred to ease into it, but she figured she may as well get it over with.

"Yeah, while you mention Aubrey," Beca said. "I kinda wanted to talk to you about her."

 _What's up?_  
  
"It's kinda handy that you can't talk because I'm sure you'd probably just scream or squeal or ask me a thousand questions about what I'm about to say," Beca said. "But I think... That's kind of a pussy way to start this conversation actually. I'll just say it. I really like her a lot and I'm sort of wondering if you think there's any chance in hell if I ask her out on a date or something she might say yes."

Chloe clapped a hand over her mouth and bounced up and down excitedly in the bed. Once she'd stopped, she scrawled _OMG seriously_ on the board.

"Yeah, seriously," Beca said. Chloe leaned forward and hugged her again.

 _Bree doesn't talk much about her love life. She isn't good with stuff like that._  
  
"Yeah well neither am I," Beca said.

 _But I've known her long enough to know when she's into someone._  
  
"And that's why I've come to you," Beca said. "If there's no way she'd ever consider it I'll just deal with it on my own. I mean, my gaydar is good enough that I know she's into chicks in some way - whether she's gay or bi or pan I don't actually know. But if there's a chance, Chlo..."

 _OMG BECA_  
  
"I knew the no talking thing would work in my benefit," Beca said. "It's not so crazy is it though? She's like, mega beautiful, crazy smart, passionate- what are you writing?" Chloe had a concerned look on her face.

 _You guys bicker. A lot._  
  
"I know," Beca said. "But we also back down when we know the other person feels stronger about something. I have a lot of respect for someone who fights hard for what they believe in."

 _I think you'd be cute together._  
  
"Marvellous," Beca said. "But is this something I should even consider trying? Or am I dreaming?"

 _I think you should ask her out!_  
  
"But you don't know anything definitive that could help me out?"

 _Like I said, she doesn't talk. But my best guess is you've got a good chance._  
  
Beca let out a breath. "For real?" Chloe nodded emphatically.

 _There are signs._  
  
"Okay," Beca said. "I'm gonna do it. Is she like allergic to flowers or food or anything?" A look flashed across Chloe's face as she thought.

 _Walnuts._  
  
"Good to know," Beca said. "Voice being gone aside… don't say anything?"

 _Promise._  
  
"Thanks," Beca said. "I know I can be a moody little shit, and I know I can be stubborn, but I reckon if she gave me a shot I could make her happy."

 _Awww. Adorbs!_  
  
"I hate you," Beca groaned.

 _You love me._  
  
"Yeah I know," Beca said. "I gotta go. Plus you probably need some rest. I'll text you soon though." Chloe waved after hugging her tightly, and Beca headed out of the room.

She didn't see that Aubrey had heard pretty much their entire conversation. She'd gone to get herself coffee, and had come back right as Beca had switched the conversation. She felt a little bad for listening in, but for the first few minutes it was just total shock making her unable to move more than anything else. She'd stood just out of sight, outside the door for the rest of the conversation, completely surprised by what she'd just heard. Beca Mitchell liked her. Liked her a lot, evidently, enough to want to ask her on a date.

She was going to say yes, obviously. She knew that she and Beca didn't always see eye to eye, but she actually really liked the little brunette. When she heard Beca was about to leave, she quickly ducked around the corner to avoid being seen. Then she waited about thirty seconds to ensure Beca had disappeared down the hall before she went back into Chloe's room.

She went inside wordlessly and set her coffee down. Chloe wasn't able to drink hot drinks yet. But the redhead smiled as she came back in.

_You just missed Beca._

"Uh, sort of," Aubrey said. "I heard you guys talking." Chloe's mouth dropped open and she mouthed her next question.

_How much did you hear?_

"Pretty much all of it," Aubrey said. She could feel Chloe's laser-like blue eyes boring into her skull with her redundant follow up question. So she didn't wait for her to ask. "Yeah, I heard she likes me and wants to ask me on a date." Chloe reached a hand out and squeezed Aubrey's. Then she wrote on her board.

_If you're gonna let her down do it gently._

"No," Aubrey said. "I'm going to say yes." Chloe let out an involuntary noise and immediately began bouncing up and down.

_BREE_

"It's… Chlo, you know me well enough to know I'm not good with this," Aubrey said. "And sure we're both so god damned stubborn. But she challenges me. Respects me. She's talented and gorgeous and yeah, if she asks me out, I'm not turning her down."

_THIS IS SO EXCITING_

"Well it hasn't even happened yet," Aubrey huffed. "She might chicken out."

_So you should ask her first! Risk free - you know she likes you._

That actually was not the worst idea Aubrey had ever heard. And she felt like maybe she owed it to Beca to get it out of the way since she'd overheard their conversation. She mulled the idea over as she drank her coffee, Chloe happy to give her a moment to think things through.

"Okay," Aubrey said. "I'm going to do it." Chloe flung her arms around the blonde in a hug.

_When?_

"Now, I guess," Aubrey said. "I should just get it out of the way. I'll text her once I get back to campus and do it then. But don't say anything?"

_Of course not. You need to let me know as soon as you do it though._

"I know," Aubrey said. "Need anything before I go?" Chloe shook her head.

_Nope. Love you!_

"Yeah, I love you too," Aubrey said. She got up and hugged her best friend before she headed back to campus. Once she got back to her room she texted Beca and asked where she was.

[Just hanging out in my room. Need something?]

[I need to talk. Be there soon.]

Beca sent back her reply of 'OK' and then wondered what on earth Aubrey could need to talk to her for. She waited for Aubrey to knock on the door, calling out for her to come in.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Beca replied. "Something up?" Aubrey seated herself on Beca's bed and paused for a moment, trying to figure out how best to start this conversation.

"So… I need to admit something," Aubrey said. "I was at the hospital this morning when you were visiting Chloe, and I kind of heard all of your conversation with her." Beca's face turned bright red.

"Oh," she said awkwardly.

"I thought it was only right of me to come and tell you," Aubrey said. "But I wanted to follow it up with something else."

"What's that?" Beca asked. She wasn't even able to meet Aubrey's eyes, too worried that she was about to get rejected in a fierce manner.

"Beca, would you maybe like to come and get some coffee with me?" Aubrey asked. Beca did a double take.

"Excuse me?"

"Let's go out," Aubrey said. "Get some coffee. I spoke to Chloe after you left and I told her that if you did ask me out, I was going to say yes. But instead of waiting for you to ask me, I figured I'd just do it myself. So… coffee?" She looked over at the brunette, who was breaking out into a wide smile, now looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah," Beca said. "When did you have in mind?"

"I'm not busy now," Aubrey said. "Unless you're in the middle of something."

"No, let me just save and shut it down," Beca said. She turned back to the computer.

"I'm sorry I eavesdropped on your conversation," Aubrey said quietly. "Honestly at first I was just so surprised I couldn't remember how to move."

"Well, it's not hard to accept that apology," Beca said. "Because you just asked me on a date. So, on the whole, I'm cool with it. Except I'm buying."

"No," Aubrey said. "I am, I asked you on this date."

"Aubrey."

"No," she repeated. "Beca are you familiar with the way dating works?" Beca rolled her eyes as she tugged some shoes on.

"But I'm gonna point out that if you hadn't known I was into you already, there's a strong chance you would not have made the first move," she countered. "So I would say I still instigated this."

"Say what you like," Aubrey said. "I'm still the one buying the coffee. You can buy next time." Beca chuckled a little as she held the door.

"Man, Chloe was right," Beca said.

"About what?"

"Us," she said simply. "We bicker. A lot."

"We do," Aubrey agreed. "But we don't fight, and there's a difference." She led Beca outside, and they headed across campus to grab coffee together.


End file.
